User talk:Sharkbate/4
21:59, 15 March 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! PLEASE stay! You're one of the best Administrators here! And you didn't cause Crisis IV or III! PLEAEE stay! --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 22:12, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Bluecoollava is back! He's using a account called Bluecoollav2! He's hacking you, this time! OOJH Told me, and Blue might hack me, Hat, Pat, Staffan, and Metal! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:56, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Am not bluecoollava! Bluecoollava said am, so do I. Does that mean any thing?~OOJH123 01:04, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Other Penguins say am. me the story of me, ones i was a normal penguin, poor, I need money so i hacked. i become bad! i hacked chillyfreezz and i made him said the d word on club penguin and some how, i also say "am". P.S: Forgive about the party you had and I'm done with hacking. Bluecoollava penguin band join penguin band the second! go to my user page. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 04:08, 16 March 2009 (UTC) That Award Thanks for the Idol award! But why did I only get one? I helped you stay every time, didn't I? ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 09:27, 16 March 2009 (UTC) PARTY! MY PARTY ON SUMMIT STARTS NOW! COME IF YOU CAN! --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !]] 18:21, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Shop Sharkbate, I come to you to reqest that you let me make a shop, and extend the copyright to me also. I acknowledge that it was your idea originally, and I think it is a brilliant idea. sSo, can I have a shop?--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 20:12, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Shop Can you keep in mind that my shop is completely different to yours and metals... It doesnt require tokens/pts to "buy" the items... Users will b able 2 request me to make them an avatar or a signiture/pic from the previews that i will provide. So i would like to keep it as it is my own idea. If not id like to request that i can join your copyright with metal and you... and i will make sure i put it was your idea. --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 20:16, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Party Room What room is your 3,000 edits party going to be in? Post the answer on my talk page. --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 23:25, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Guess What Hey guess what? I saw Vader2006 again and I dont think it was gizmo. He wasnt wearing pink the whole time just normal stuff but unlike the time me and you saw him this time he barley talked and did not add people (well at least not me)what do you think Gizmo or not Gizmo. '''Brendan7195 [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii]] Shop Hi! I did ask Metal, but he never replies to any messages I send him. Maybe if you talk to him he might actually acknowledge that I've asked him if I could have a shop? Thanks dude.--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 07:52, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Friends Ya, we're still friends. You're pretty much my best friend on here, besides TS. Sorry, I've gtg, so I can't go on CP. I'll be on later.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:17, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Oh...you go to a music studio? Why are you filming a music video? For what?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:21, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Whoa...you're like, famous! Anyways, are we best friends?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Well, you're doing a song with a famous singer.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:32, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Ah...friends are forever!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:36, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Ummmmmm sharkbate SR09 is still bocked he can't send you this message because he's still blocked so he told me to do it for him so unblock him until then seeya.--[[Patrickrocks09]] 23:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC) blocking thx for unblocking me but do you know why metal has to block me? cuz i always edit his precious rarity page! '''LISTEN! DO YOU KNOW WHY I KEEP REMOVING ITEMS ON RARITY PAGE? CUZ SOME OF THE ITEMS ON THAT PAGE IS NOT RARE!!!! LOOK AT THAT PAGE, IS THE QUEEN'S CROWN RARE? IS THE MOON AND STARS BACKGROUND RARE? THE BLUE MAIL BAG IS RARE BUT I GOT BLOCK! DARN IT! IT'S NONSENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 04:02, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Buy I will buy the "Animated Sailboat" from User:Sharkbate/Sharky Shopy~OOJH123 18:18, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Here Heres photo for the boat.~OOJH123 18:44, 18 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Quit No! I didn't quit! If I did, there would be a template on my page! I just don't come around here because I really don't like this wiki as much as the Club Penguin Fan Fiction Wiki. This database runs better without me here, anyway. I only work here because it's my job; I've had too many crisis and hate mail to enjoy working here, but I am not giving up the title. Remember, I'm the Dictator, Barkjon has the real power (I can't promote users). --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 17:58, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Did you? You made the boat yet? Oh I did not know that.~OOJH123 20:18, 18 March 2009 RE: Thanks, Sharkbate. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Please, dont talk to me,']] 20:22, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Can I buy something I'd like you to put a mint green background to my user page plz (The whole page) Cost: Ѱ5 --Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 20:42, 18 March 2009 (UTC) id like to buy something a animated flag --donkeykongbowser picture No No, I'm not against you. Why would you think that. You're my best friend here.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:33, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I am... Bluecoollava is a test penguin. Hes mean, because, he wants to know what would happen if you be mean to someone. It's like "What would you do the show. To see what would happen if you mean to someone. Bluecoollava is NOT a hacker. The time he come in my igloo, I open it my igloo for a sec and when I made him come in, I close my igloo. Bluecoollava become Bluecoollav2, because, his other is banned. I ban some of my OWN test penguins sometimes. He is not mean anymore. I AM bluecoollava.Im so Sorry!~[[User:OOJH123|OOJH123] 01:04, 19 March 2009 (UTC) P.S: I was going to make a bluecoollav3 but no(I might). Note:Bluecoollav2 says things like "I was a fool" Hes sorry. PLEASE Stay! If you quit, I might have to quit too! PLEASE stay! Everyone's going to miss you if you quit! Look at my User page! See the template I put at the top? PLEASE stay! We can't have you and Metalmanager quiting again!!! PLEASE!!!! --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 11:50, 19 March 2009 (UTC) My name No, the A*** was me censoring my real first name. It was, in fact, standing for Alexkong. Hope that helped!--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 15:55, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Answers 1. Yes, you're my friend. 2.Probably you or Bluehero once TS quits. 3. You and TS are my without-a-doubt best friends.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I am trying to make up with Metal! I told him I was sorry and asked if he would forgive me. I can bet you that he won't, though.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:05, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Hi LOL its ok.. the party is over already anyway. I will message you when there are more parties, I promise. BTW I joined the Shark Agency. I will try my best! ~Yorkielvr333 =D Talk to da Yorky Porky! RE:Cheated It goes like this: *TS and Barkjon **to *Barkjon and Metal **to *Metal and Shark **to *Shark and Bluehero **to *Bluehero and ??????? :etc...etc...etc. ---'Μεταλλικά''' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 18:44, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Webmasters No...Metal and I decided. Your first way was right.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:47, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ????? I'm confused. Is Metal webmaster? Are you webmaster? And your house caught on fire!? Whoa! What happened? --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 19:28, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Oh! Ok. I get it. I hope everything was okay about the fire! --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 19:45, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Im sure to be at ur party User:Code1125 BUY SHOP I'd like to buy an animated flag with this on Sharky Shop: Restyle! *Please and Thank youBen 100022 'The Great of ???' 21:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Re-Style Yellow background and if you could make a gallery for me i haven't figured it out please and thank you. Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 21:56, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Sharky Shop, Wanna purchase Ainamated Sailboat Animated Sailboat (Cost: Ѱ2) with a Pictue of Gary the Gadget Guy, he is like a fake father to me! --Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 23:32, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Sharky Shop, Try again. Animated Sailboat with a picture of Gary the Gadget Guy is after 00:00 Wiki time can you fill my purchase? Hey ---- Hey could you help me here alittle im new here so I need help Sharky Shop Purchase Animated Sailboat with a picture of Gary the Gadget Guy ---- --Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:17, 20 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:17, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Permission No. But I need to make a shop, you and Metal even said "More Shops!" Please don't delete it. I'm not coping anything. Don't tell Metal if you're my friend. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 01:08, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Please Shark if you are my friend too don't delete it!!! I really love the Shop!!! --Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 01:10, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Shops ok well can u ask him i heard he got hacked by sanity penguin?Code1125 01:13, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Can i order now? I would like to order the Animated Sailboat with any Gary the Gadget Guy picture please and thank you!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 01:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 01:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) I Know I know he was joking no one has heard from sanity in yearsCode1125 01:22, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Meet Hey can u meet me on polar bear iceberg now?Code1125 01:26, 20 March 2009 (UTC) town has been vandalised it was vandalised by ip adress 68.95.122.78 3,000 edits party I'm sorry to tell you, but I can't come to your 3,000 edits party. I have found out that I am going somewhere on that day, and I won't be on all day. It's weird, every time you host a party, something seems to pop up in my schedule. I'm sorry...I wish I could make it up to you. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 01:57, 20 March 2009 (UTC) thank you for the flag sorry i didnt tell you when you made it for me Hacker Tracker Well...I can't make you write anything. Put what you want to write right into the book. I might mess with the formatting a little, but I'd leave it alone for the most part. Yes, we're still friends. About the leaving when you're trying to ask me something: It's just a coincidence.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 15:55, 20 March 2009 (UTC)